Harry Potter and The Year Of Knowledge
by Rstoves
Summary: Harry Potter never knew his own last name until near his eleventh birthday. He discovers his "freakish" behavior is magic . When Harry reaches Hogwarts, he is out for himself. What kind of boy who lived will enter the halls of Hogwarts? Where will he be sorted? Will he be the wizard that the wizarding world expect, or the boy he was made to be with his youth.
1. Magical surprise

**Author Notes** :

Clearly I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be writing better fanfiction than Rowling did, Cursed Child comes to mind. I make no profit from my story and I write for self pleasure out of a world created by the wonderful JK Rowling. Also, this is my first time trying my hand at third person writing, my talent lies in first person, or tends to anyway. Please bear with me as I learn and develop my abilities. Lastly, I aim to have a chapter or two up every week. This story will not be abandoned, I personally dislike reading a fanfic,possibly get into it and find out that it is left wide open!

'Up! Get up, now!' hissed the angry voice, sharp rapping against the small door echoing around the bedroom and waking up the young child within. The child softly groaned in acknowledgment and looked at his battered clock, making out the hands of time pointing to 6am. The child did not know his groan was heard by his jailor until the same voice hissed through the door, 'You are required to clean the house before you begin cooking breakfast for my Dudders, it is HIS special day and you will NOT mess it up!'

A latch can be heard and the small door swung open to allow freedom to the child. The child could see a pair of thin legs walking away towards what was known to be the kitchen, the same routine every day. The child would be woken and given a list of chores to do in the promise of no punishments if completed, sometimes he even got food. Green eyes quickly scan his room for clothes which took little time at all. He only owned hand me downs from his cousin, Dudley, who was 4 sizes too big for him!

The young child quickly changed into his baggy clothes, typing up the trousers with a small length of rope and crawled out of his door. The child looked back at his open door, taking in the small cupboard under the stairs. This was his bedroom and it is all he has ever known since arriving at the Dursleys. The young boy, called Harry, knew he was no Dursley because they reminded him every day of his burden.

Constantly berated for being a burden, dumped on their doorstep by alleged no good relatives. Harry had been told that after his parents had died in a drunken car crash, he had been dumped on the doorstep to his Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys, in the middle of the night with a note. Harry was made to earn his food, clothes and shelter, by doing all of the chores given, after all, he was not exactly wanted. Harry tried tidying his hair but every time he tried keeping it back, the moved hair helped display a scar on his forehead.

A scar that was shaped in a lightning bolt and when he was old enough to ask about it, was told it was the only remainder, apart from Harry, of the foolish mistake his drunken parents had made. With a sigh, Harry silently walked to the kitchen to be given his list of tasks by Aunt Petunia, who was waiting for the boy by a kitchen counter piled with dishes from the night before.

Harry begun cleaning the dishes that were stacked high, making no sound of displeasure as he worked. He knew the Dursleys were over working him on purpose, to break him but for what purpose he had no idea. Harry knew that no child of his age was made to work like this. He knew of children who did house work but only doing menial tasks, not weeding the garden every day, nor cooking every meal, doing all the house cleaning and even he knew that no child was meant to live in a cupboard.

Harry did complain once to his school and after the police were shown the guest bedroom, Harry had found himself beaten and locked in his cupboard for a week, as soon as he got home from school, with no food for that time period and only 2 glasses of water every second day. When he had finally been released from his prison Harry was immediately tasked with preparing a roast while it was known he was suffering from the injuries inflicted upon him.

Harry learnt from this "lesson" that he should never complain about the Dursleys, not when they can overpower the child. As Harry dried and put away the dishes he recalled how his injuries would disappear, at least visibly along with some pain every night. He could never understand how as the Dursleys never gave him medication. Indeed, strange things often occurred to Harry in times of great distress.

Such as running away from Dudley and his gang in his school, finding himself trapped and then suddenly on the school roof. Or his hair growing back after a horrible haircut given by Petunia who had used a bowl to help shape the cut. Even his bland clothes sometimes sported colour overnight, all of these incidents he could never explain to his aunt and uncle, no matter how much they insisted it was his fault. Harry checked the kitchen clock and saw it was 7am.

Knowing Dudley and Uncle Vernon will be up in an hour, Harry began to cook. He prepared 2 spiralled Cumberland sausages, one for each male relative and gently cooked it. When they were half done, Harry began frying bacon and eggs, along with grilling hash browns. As everything was cooking comfortably, Harry began preparing coffee in a French press.

When it became 7.45 Harry could hear doors slamming from upstairs. He knew that Vernon and Dudley would be awake. Harry promptly began preparing the dining table in the living room located next to the kitchen, his eyes glaring at the mountain of presents that awaited Dudley, stacked as high as a Christmas tree.

Dudley always got everything he wanted and if he did not, he would throw a large tantrum until his parents caved in to his demands. Heavy footsteps can be heard falling down the stairs and moments later, a large round beached whale, which upon closer inspection had blonde hair and beady eyes, miraculously stepped through the narrow opening of the living room door and sat down on a wooden chair at the dining table, the chair giving a loud creak.

This fat person was Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin. Dudley immediately began wolfing down the food so lovingly prepared, causing Harry to wince and feel weak at the stomach from the displayed eating habit. Moments later Vernon Dursley appeared at the table. While Vernon was rather large, he was also muscled and used his excess weight to good use. Vernon was always the one who beat Harry and the man often felt proud of himself capable of giving such good bruises and injuries.

Harry hung back in the kitchen, awaiting the two men to finish their food so he could clear the dishes. In 10 minutes, every morsel of food is consumed by the two whales and Dudley went to count his presents while Harry began clearing the table. Harry had already counted ahead and was disgusted at the 36 large presents that awaited Dudley. Harry knew Dudley would eventually figure out he had less presents than last year and knew a huge tantrum would occur, being in punching range would be pointless.

Sure enough, moments later, a large yell erupted into the living room that echoed around the home, " **36?! LAST YEAR I HAD 37!"** roared Dudley Dursley.

Harry groaned which thankfully was not heard over Dudley's yelling. Vernon and Petunia immediately began attempting to calm Dudley down, with Petunia stating between sobs, "We are going to the zoo later poppet! We will buy two NEW presents so you will have 38!"

Vernon was exclaiming that the presents had cost over a thousand pounds, which Dudley loudly stated he did not care.

"What a pig!" Harry thought, "He will break every single present before the week is over."

A few moments later Dudley began calming down with the assurance of two extra presents. All was well again in the Dursley home, until the phone began to ring.

Vernon went to answer the phone in the hallway next to the lounge, loudly picking it up and gruffly says, "Vernon Dursley speaking."

Muttering can be heard from the hall for a few moments before a clanging can be heard as Vernon roughly put the mouth piece down onto the cradle. Vernon storms into the lounge, glares at Harry and then fixes his eyes on Petunia.

In a voice laced with strain he says, "The boy cannot go to Mrs Figg. She has broken her leg by tripping over one of her blasted cats and is now unable to take care of the boy. As we both know my sister is in Majorca, the boy must come with us."

Petunia spluttered but made no sound as she knew he was correct, there was no one who could look after Harry at such short notice.

Dudley began to bawl and stated he did not want Harry to come. Harry suppressed a smirk as Petunia said in a sing song voice, "Dinky dums, the wee nasty boy won't bother you, and he will not be allowed near your or your friend Piers!'

Harry really did not mind that arrangement, it meant he would be rather safe from the clutches of the Dursleys. In less than 20 minutes, at 8.40am, the doorbell was heard.

Dudley waddled to the door and opened it, grinning stupidly at a rather mousy looking boy, Piers Polkiss. A few minutes after every member pile into Vernons' company car and take the hour drive to London Zoo. The car ride was rather uneventful save for one moment.

Dreams were being discussed by Piers and Dudley, when Harry felt it safe to join in. "I once dreamt of a flying motorbike! I was on it, with a giant of a man, flying over the night sky!" Harry loudly exclaimed.

There was a sudden screech of tires and the car suddenly pulled over onto the carriage way of the motor way. Vernon turned in his seat, his eyes wide in anger and fear, loudly hissing, "Motorbikes do NOT fly!"

Harry looked down cast and mumbled, "It was just a dream.."

Piers and Dudley snickered at Harry's plight and the car remained silent for rest of the drive. By 10am they had arrived at the Zoo and were wandering around looking at the various animals. They all had ice cream, including Harry from the insistence from a sales lady, and were in relative high spirits. Harry was walking ahead and he took in the various animals. Harry rather enjoyed seeing the animals of Africa, he really enjoyed the lions.

By midday it was time to go to the café for food. Naturally Piers and the Dursleys got a rather large meal and Harry,in comparison, got only carrot sticks and hummus. Harry did not mind, he rather liked the chickpea dip. After their lunch, Dudley loudly declared he wanted to go to the reptile house so the group of people worked their way over. Once inside, Dudley immediately took interest in a sleeping boa constrictor.

Dudley began to loudly tap on the window, wanting to wake the snake. After a few moments, Dudley grew frustrated and stormed off to look at the other reptiles. Harry stood behind and gazed through the window, staring at the snake. In a sad voice Harry spoke, "I apologize for my cousin's behaviour. He is used to getting what he wants. He pays no care for how others feel, be it animal or human."

Harry let out a sigh after he finished his speech. He gazed at the snake for a few moments before he saw something odd happen.

The snake rose its head and winked! Harry was confused, did he really just see a snake wink?

Harry hesitantly said, "D-did you just..wink?"

Harry, then realizing to what he was speaking to, began to scold himself mentally, "Stupid Harry! Humans cannot talk to snakes, let alone be understood by them!"

The snake soon nodded in response and Harry gasped in shock, realizing that right now, he was talking to a snake.

"Do you speak to many people?" Harry asked.

The snake shook its head and surprisingly Harry heard a hissing voice coming from within the glass, "Noo. Ssspeakersss between human and ssserpants are rare. You are my firssst."

Harry was astounded, this was yet another freakish thing he could do. In a soft tone he said gently, "Perhaps I am a freak after all. Perhaps I have finally gone mad. There is no way I could be speaking to a snake right now."

An angry hiss comes from the snake and it rose its body up until its head reaches eye level with the young boy. "Sspeaker, you are NO freak, I assure you. You are somebody of great abilitiesss. While it is not my place to tell you, let me congratulate you."

Harry blinked, having no idea what was being said to him. Extraordinary abilities, him? Harry shakes his head in disbelief but decided to change topic, "Have you always lived here?"

The snake nodded, knowing the change of topic was needed for the young boy. Harry frowned and stared at the snake in pity. He greatly wished he could free this poor creature from its prison, after all Harry knew how it felt to be trapped in an unsavoury environment.

Harry said sadly, "It must be awful being trapped in a cage that is meant to be home, when in fact it is just prison. How people bigger than you harass you for their entertainment without caring for you. I know what that is like. I wish I could free you, while I cannot free myself, I would love to free you."

The snake shook its head and a loud hissing of anger was heard, it could not believe what it was hearing. While he was only a snake, he knew exactly whom he was speaking to, even if the boy did not know who he was. To the boy, the unsual scar he had was a sign of drunken mistake. To the snake, it was a sign of what he had done 10 years ago.

Harry was about to say goodbye when something unusual happened, the glass vanished. The snake carried itself out of its tank and hissed, "Thanksss" to Harry before it began to slither away.

It first went to the legs of the fat Dudley and hissed, before lunging for the males ankles. Dudley, upon hearing the hiss, turned enough to jump back in fright. The snake missed and suddenly yells of snake were heard and screams as people stampeded away. The snake disappeared in the chaos.

To anyone but the Dursleys looking, all one would see is panic. To the Dursleys, their eyes immediately found Harry and saw the 10 year old grinning.

Vernon ushered the Dursleys along, telling them to go the car and wait for him. Harry gulped when he saw Vernon hang back and knew he was in for it. Vernon, upon seeing the enclosure empty, picked Harry up by his collar and snarled, "Think it is FUNNY, do you?! Setting a freak of a python, like you, onto my son?! How DARE YOU!"

Harry braced himself for what was about to happen, sure enough pain erupted in his abdomen as his uncle held him by one hand and used his left hand to punch him hard. Vernon then slammed Harry into a glass wall, hearing a loud thud and crack of glass.

Harry gasped and croaked out, "U-uncle! I did not mean to do anything, it was like magic!"

These were the precise words that Vernon Dursley could never tolerate to hear, never again! He dropped the boy and swung his foot hard into the ribs of Harry, hearing a loud crack.

Vernon snarls, "Get up! Car, now! Say nothing to Piers. If he asks, you got caught in the stampede. I will deal with you when home!" Harry nodded weakly and trailed after his uncle.

He knew his uncle would not be caught, he never was. After 10 minutes he arrived at the car and limped into the back seat. Harry closed his eyes and succumbed to darkness.

What felt like seconds was actually an hour, Harry opened his eyes and found himself about to enter the driveway of number four privet drive. Harry got himself out of the car and began limping to his room. Before he could open the door, he was pinned to the wall by a great weight. His back to the weight, he heard his uncle snarl into his ear, "You get into your room. Do not come out until I say so! You do anything freakish again and I will make sure you know the true meaning of fear!"

Before Harry could react, Vernon roughly threw him onto his pitiful thin mattress, Harry's head bouncing off the hard ground and he succumbed to darkness again for an hour.

When he awoke, his head was swimming. The rustle of the letter box in door could be heard and Vernons voice called out, "BOY! Get out of your room and fetch the mail!"

Harry complied, wanting to try and earn food. He slowly made his way the short distance to the door and indeed saw a pile of letters. He picked them up and out of habit, flicked through them.

He was about to reach the living room door when the last letter caught his eyes, "Mr Harry James Potter, Cupboard Under The Stairs" was written in green calligraphy.

Harry had no idea who Harry James Potter was but he suspected it was him, after all, he was a Harry who lived under the stairs. Except it was Harry's room, not a cupboard, to Harry. Harry had always been called boy until he reached school, then it was Harry by his teachers. Making a split decision, Harry slipped the letter addressed to him under his door and quickly entered the lounge to hand the remaining letters to Vernon.


	2. Diagon alley!

Dislciamer:

Yep I dont the rights to Harry Potter, I am only messing around with the world written by Rowling.

Authors Note:

Sorry this took two months! I have had a hectic couple months that involved losing my muse. I had 80% of it finished in a week but things happened. So I finished it today, please forgive my delay. The end may feel rushed and it probably is, which I apologize for. I do find describing some things very difficult, especially when I am so tired! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all reviews, good or bad. Just be constructive :)

It was late at night and Harry was locked in his room laying on his thin blankets staring at the letter in his left hand. In his right hand was a broken lensed torch that was put back together by Harry a few weeks ago. A broken light was shining on his ceiling as Harry laid down, staring at the light. The young boy was lost in thought about the letter in his hands.

'Who would be sending a letter to me? Why now? How does the sender know me?' wondered Harry.

Harry is not slow to notice things. He had never received any kind of letters addressed to him before, not even from school! So why, just one week from his eleventh birthday, was he receiving a mysterious letter?

'Perhaps it is a letter from a long lost family member, who has finally become aware of my existence. But how would they know I live under the stairs?' Harry wistfully thought.

Deciding to open the letter and ease his mind, Harry neatly undid the flap with a finger and lifted the flap. Harry reached in to withdraw the letter and fixed his torch upon the letter which turned out to be made of some kind of parchment. The child unfolded the parchment and scanned the torch over the letter to read the contents.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** :

Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31".

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Harry picked up a second piece of parchment that was in the envelope and he read the enclosed list.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Students require the following uniform;

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **Course Books**

All students should have a copy each of the following:

1\. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

2\. A History Of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3\. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

4\. A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One

5\. Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

6\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

7\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

8\. The Dark Forces" A Guide To Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

 **Other Equipment**

1\. 1 Wand

2\. 1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

3\. 1 Set glass or crystal phials

4\. 1 telescope

5\. 1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl, a cat or a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry was astounded upon reading the words! He could not believe this letter was real, surely someone was having him on. There is no such thing as magic, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept enforcing that and it certainly explained why he was stuck with his relatives, not that Harry actually felt any relation with these horrible people.

Harry shook his head sadly as he re-read the contents thrice more to make sure he indeed was reading correctly. Even if magic DID exist, when had he ever shown any magical abilities? Harry was about to scrunch the paper up in frustration from this cruel joke when a voice in the back of his head spoke to him.

'Ahh Harry. Have you honestly forgotten about the "freakish" things you have performed before? What explanation could be given for suddenly appearing on the school roof when you were running from Dudley and his gang? How can you explain your hair regrowing over night after being given that horrible hair cut? Or your injuries healing over-night with barely a bruise to show? Lastly, speaking to a snake is something your relatives would call freakish but others would view as magic? You ARE a wizard!'

The child was amazed at the logic thrown to him, he could not argue any of it. He had never heard this voice before, not this logical anyway. He was used to his mind telling him that his situation was not normal, not being told he was magical!

Harry let out a sigh and looked up. New thoughts were swirling in him. Thoughts of being special, of being able to possibly escape the Dursleys. Of being lied to by his Uncle and Aunt. Magic clearly existed!

'But do they know about it?' Harry asked himself.

A loud creak pierced the silence as a heavy foot landed on the third step, sending dust onto Harry's face. Harry immediately turned the torch off lest he be discovered doing something he should not be. Moments later a pair of feet landed at the bottom of stairs and slowly trudged to the kitchen. Harry held in his breath and waited for the person to go back to bed.

After a few moments Harry heard the stairs going back up and a door shutting upstairs, from the sound of its location it appeared to come from Dudley's room. Harry let out his breath and asked himself;

'Where on Earth am I going to find any of these stationary? And what do they mean by they await my owl? Is that like a telephone call?'

Harry mulled the thoughts over and tried answering them. It was fruitless and he decided to sleep as he had, as always, a busy day ahead of him. Harry tucked the letter under his blankets, rolled over and went to sleep. If anyone opened the viewing grate on the door and shone a light in, they would see a boy asleep with a very big smile.

A few hours later Harry awoke and for once before his Aunt would usually wake him. This gave him precious time to think upon the mysterious letter as he dressed. Harry could think of nothing that would help him but he did come to a realization of something.

'If I actually am a wizard, than I must be descended from a witch or wizard, or both! By that logic, my parents would have been magical too. But if Aunt Petunia is my mothers' sister, was she able to perform magic too? Did she know her sister was magical? Did she know I was magical? If she did, perhaps this is why magic was claimed to not exist!'

The thought of his heritage being denied to him made Harry feel sick. What had he done that deserved this?! Surely any child, "freak" or not, deserved to know where they came from?

It was barely ten minutes later that Harry heard the usual rasping on his door and the shrill voice of Petunia demanding him to wake up. Harry quickly confirmed he was awake to which a surprised voice replied with a very bare hint of softness,

'You're awake already?! Well, you know the drill.'

The latch on his room was slid back and the door swung open. Harry promptly crawled out of the room and went to the kitchen. Nearing the kitchen he began to smell something pungent that reminded him of rotten cabbages and dirty socks. Upon stepping into the kitchen he saw a pot being boiled on the hob with grey clothes sticking out from it.

Harry turned to his aunt and rarely asked a question,

'Excuse me, what are you washing?'

Petunia was taken aback by his question AND his politeness. She certainly was not expecting either and her mouth was open for a few moments before she snapped back,

'Your new uniform. For Stonewall High! You are already enrolled and you attend on September 1st. Now, no more questions and put the kettle on!'

Harry duly put the kettle on in a complacent manner but was inwardly seething.

'Typical! Dudley goes to a rather good school, Smeltings, while I will be enrolled in a terrible school! This is NOT fair!' Harry internally yelled.

Little did he know that his emotions were being displayed in a most abnormal way. Harry had, in his anger, managed to levitate Petunia to the ceiling. He only became aware when Petunia, instead of shrieking, hissed dangerously at him.

'Cease your emotions at once and let me down now, your magic is NOT allowed in our house!'

Harry barely heard these words but he registered what was said. To say he was shocked is an understatement. His thought was correct, Petunia DID know he was a magical child! His surprise cooled his anger and Petuna fell down onto the polished tile floor with a small crash.

Petunia got herself to her feet with blood trickling down her nose. She stared at her nephew with hate in her eyes but if Harry looked closer, he would have seen fear. Harry was not looking for emotions though, he was staring at Petunia in shock. The two stared at each other with no word spoken. After a couple minutes Harry broke the ice.

'So my letter IS right!'

'Letter? What letter?' Petunia snapped. Petunia knew exactly what he was referring towards but she hoped she may be wrong.

'My Hogwarts letter that arrived yesterday! It claimed I was accepted to some wizarding school that I have never heard of!'

'You got the letter?! Why did you not hand it to us to read first?!'

'Because I knew I would never hear of the contents, let alone see the letter again, Aunt Petunia!'

Harry spat out the title of aunt to show his dismay. This shocked Petunia, both his manners being displayed and the acuteness he was displaying. Petuna sat down at the nearby table chair and said after a sigh.

'You are not wrong. About not seeing the letter, hearing the contents. And being a wizard of course.

Yes I knew about you being a magical person, how could you not be when that freak of my sister went off to her freak school and ran off with some wizard named James Potter!'

Harry was stunned. This was the first time any of his relatives had told him of his parents background, unless he counted their car crash. Harry however was starting to not believe their version of events in regards to the death of his parents. Surely a car crash would be no issue to a witch and wizard? Harry voiced his concern.

'My parents did not die in a car crash..did they, Aunt Petunia?' Harry gently asked.

Petunia stared at Harry for a few hard moments before her composure fell and she began to weep.

'N-no! M-my sister was m-murdered! By an evil man. Your parents were blown up and you were also attacked with the same freakish spell. But you did not die which is a miracle to the freaks!'

Harry was stunned. Not only was his aunt actually confirming a suspected truth but she was crying too! He had never heard his aunt speak of her sister in any way but contempt and yet right now, he was hearing and seeing true grief. Harry did something he never thought he would do, he hugged Petunia. It just felt right.

Petunia was lost in her grief, to the point where she barely felt the thin arms wrapping around her mid section. She looked down and saw Harry Potter, the nephew she envied, hugging her. Normally she would lash out if the boy came anywhere near her but this time, she actually let him touch her in a way only Dudley was allowed.

Petunia was amazed at the hug. After everything she and her husband had done to the boy, he still felt care to some degree. She did something she never thought she would do, she smiled at Harry Potter. In a soft, quivering voice she said;

'T-thank you..H-H..Harry. I truly needed that. I know the question you want to ask, about your scar and I will tell you now. Your parents were attacked with a killing curse, obviously designed to kill. It worked, like it always does. It is swift, immediate and allegedly painless. There is NO surviving it..until this wizard turned his wrath upon you, cast the cast and..failed. The only indication of that curse,is your scar. You are famous amongst wizards due to not only surviving the unsurviveable, but also for defeating the most evil wizard in English history.'

Harry was gobsmacked! Someone tried to murder him..as a baby? After killing his parents?! Harry was stunned and could not speak as he processed this information. Eventually he asked the questions he realized his aunt could answer for him.

'What does my letter mean by they await my owl? Where can I buy my stationary for school? I am going to this wizarding school, after all!'

The finality in Harry's voice surprised the aunt who used to hate Harry upon sight. She merely nodded her head, got up and turned the boiling hob off. She stared into the murky grey depths of the water before turning around and faced Harry.

'An owl is their kind of telegram. You write a letter, give it to an owl and it flies off to its intended receiver. If you look outside, there is an owl on our side fence. Give your response to it. As for your school needs? There is a wizarding shopping area called Diagon Alley. And yes, as the name may imply, it is a bit of a diagonal alley. You access it from some wizarding pub called " _The Leaky Cauldron"_ which can be found in London. Before you ask, I will take you there..today. After Vernon and Dudley go out to buy your cousin's school supplies, of course. '

Harry could only nod his head. His morning was turning out to be one very weird event and yet it too felt like magic. Like a big wrong was finally being put to right. Having forgot the kettle, Harry promptly turned it back on. He could soon hear footsteps coming across the landing and had managed to finish making the morning coffee for his uncle and laid it on the table when his uncle and cousin arrived and sat down.

Vernon could sense something was different but he could not quite work it out. Of course, Vernon never thought of much beyond himself so this was something he could not hope to work out, even for a million pounds. He gulped down his coffee and ate his lovingly prepared toast. After ten minutes, he along with Dudley, were heading out the door to go buy Smelting's supplies.

Petunia, for once, cleaned the dishes while she instructed Harry to go shower and wear something nice. He was even allowed to take clothes from Dudley's room, he would not notice them gone.

Ten minutes later a freshly cleaned Harry walked down the stairs with an actual smile on his face. He felt like a real child for once in his life. Harry walked into the kitchen and looked at his aunt, silently asking if she approved. She gave a nod and told Harry to follow her.

Petunia locked the door behind Harry and ushered him into her Audi Quattro, the prized car she never wanted the boy to enter, until now. Petunia turned the ignition and began the hour drive to London.

Nothing was spoken between the pair, especially by Harry as he was afraid of this being one dream and he would wake up to reality. It was only when the car pulled into a car park on a rundown street near Cecil Court. Harry knew this was near the Leicester Square Tube Station which connected Charing's Cross and St Martins Lane. Harry briefly wondered why they parked here, perhaps they were catching a train to this alley?

Petunia grabbed Harry's hand, something she never did without oven mitts worn by either and told him to follow.

Harry walked alongside his aunt for 10 minutes before stopping near some shops with shoppers in the early morning coming and going. In between the shops was a dirty looking bar with a weird sign he could not make out. Harry looked at his aunt and asked;

'Excuse me. What is that dirty looking pub?'

Petunia did not need to ask what he was talking about. She knew exactly what he was referring to and said with a hint of amusement,

'That, Harry, is The Leaky Cauldron. You will find the gateway to Diagon Alley beyond those doors. Come, let us go to this freakish pub.'

Harry smiled and hurried to the pub alongside his aunt. The continued use of freak in any context bothered Harry but he did not pay much mind to it. Why should he care what his aunt calls magic when she called him by his first name more than once today AND was taking him to a wizarding shopping area?

Petunia asked Harry to open the door but wait for her. He stepped to the side while holding the door open and allowed his aunt to pass. Harry quickly followed his aunt inside, shut the door and expected to see a pub full of livelihood and people being merry. Instead he was admittedly a little disappointed.

Instead of jovial revellers, he saw a dark room filled with surly looking patrons with one woman wearing a balaclava. Harry felt nervous and stepped closer to Petunia.

Petunia noticed this behaviour and did not scold the child. Petunia understood the fear being displayed by the child, this was a strange environment to him, one stranger than his home life.

Petunia led Harry to a bar counter made of wood and she stood directly in front of a balding man who was cleaning a tankard. Petunia knew who this man was as he used to work here when she visited with Lily all those years ago as a child. Petunia briefly wondered if the man lived here all his life.

"Excuse me, Tom. I, along with my charge, require access to Diagon Alley. May you please grant us access?" Petunia asked in a clipped voice, her disdain for magical folk known to the bar keeper.

Tom finished cleaning his glass and looked up at the rude customer. His eyes scanned over the thin woman and the thinner child. He was about to ask who this woman was and how she knew his name but he chose not to, figuring the less attention drawn to an obvious muggle was better.

"Aye. I can do that for you. I would normally charge a knut for this service but I feel you would not have the appropriate currency on hand. So, just this once, I shall give free passage. Next time use a wand." Tom finished saying this with his eyes briefly resting on the child.

It was obvious to Tom that the child was the magical person and that he was here to purchase school supplies. Tom put the glass away and moved from behind the counter to beckon the woman and child to follow him. Tom off handily asked the question he wished he never asked.

"Who might you be, dear lady and young man?"

Petunia was about to answer for both herself and Harry when Harry beat her to it.

"She is Aunt Petunia and I am Harry, Sir. Harry Potter."

Tom stopped walking upon the fabled name being given to him and the woman and nephew collided into him. The room was now so quiet that the only sound could be the breathing of the people inside the pub. Suddenly, there was pandemonium!

Revellers began swarming Petunia and Harry, each person wanting to shake the hand of the boy. A old looking woman was next to shake his hand, a toothy grin on her face.

"Doris Crockford, sir! It is an absolute delight to finally meet you!"

Harry felt out of his depth as more people kept shaking hands. It was only after he finished shaking hands with a stuttering man in a turban that Tom finally was able to gain control.

"This is ENOUGH! He is JUST a boy! He needs to go Diagon Alley and if you lot keep this up, we will be denying our saviour his wand! Do you want that on your conscious?"

The various people were silent and looked down feeling sheepish. They parted to allow passage and Petunia and Harry soon found themselves staring at a brick wall with dustbins against the wall in a rear court yard.

"Well, this is a great looking alley" Harry dryly observed.

Tom looked a little hurt at the comment made by Harry. The boy who saved us was not impressed of this famous court yard?

Tom counted three bricks up, two to the right and repeated this three times. On the final count Tom withdrew a wand and tapped a brick with it.

The bricks began to wriggle away from each other in a way Harry could not explain. After a few moments there was a gaping archway that was not there before hand. Harry was awed at the sight.

Before him was a bustling alley of people wearing robes and funny looking hats. Crates of various looking odd things such as eyes, tails, vines and what looked like fur can be seen stacked outside a shop 4 up from Harry's left. On his right Harry could see what looked like an ice cream parlour called _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_.

Harry let out a breath he did not know he was holding until then and he said barely above a whisper,

"Wow"

Tom smiled at his saviour and with a bow he bid the two people good bye and returned to his bar. Harry and Petunia stepped through the arch and into Diagon Alley.

Harry could not wipe the grin off his face as he walked past the shops full of wonderful magical delights. There were shops full of dusty tomes, various fabrics made of material he had not encountered before, a pet shop called _Eyelops Emporium_ with various species of animals inside. Harry had no idea where to go first and so he asked Petunia.

"Where do we go first?"

Petunia looked down at Harry and gave a faint smile. Taking his hand she began to guide him through the hustle and bustle of near mid-morning wizarding shopping. She gave a curt nod to an imposing building made of tall white marble.

"Gringotts is our first stop. It is the wizarding bank. Your parents would have surely left you money. Be careful though, the bank is run by goblins so you must show them respect, your life does depend on it" Petunia replied in a matter of fact tone.

Harry only nodded his response as he walked towards the imposing bank. As he approached he saw in gold lettering _Gringotts_ fixated above the entry. On the wall was a plaque that contained what appeared a warning. Harry walked closer to inspect it.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure here.

Harry reeled back from the intense warning given. If this is what people were warned of, why would they attempt to plunder the bank? Harry looked at Petunia who only nodded to confirm that it was no empty threat.

Petunia led Harry past two guards who stood on either side of the main doors, who were as high as Harry but were dressed in a rather imposing steel armour, with a battle axe resting in both guards' hands. Harry shivered as they passed the guards.

After passing the door Harry and Petunia found themselves in a large atrium. The floor was marble with various jewels encrusted into it. The walls were a darker marble with pillars lining either side. A large crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling that helped show the wealth of the bank. On either side of the atrium were desks as high as Petunia. On these desks were ledgers, lamps, quills, inks and funny looking men.

Upon closer inspection Harry noticed that these men were not men at all! They were of same statue as the guards outside, except dressed in a dark waist coat and trousers. They had pointy ears, sharp teeth, brown waxy skin and a look of contempt. Harry looked at Petunia who mouthed goblins into his ear.

Petunia led Harry past a group of witches and wizards that were waiting in lines to see a goblin, who Harry was sure were working slowly to keep the people waiting. Harry accidentally bumped into the same wizard with the turban he saw before in the pub and gave an apology. The wizard seemed distracted though and merely waved Harry off.

"I-i-it i-is no i-i-ssue." The wizard stuttered.

Harry was promptly led to near the end of the atrium by Petunia and was steered to a desk with a goblin finishing his current ledger.

Petunia, the ever impatient woman, cleared her throat and in a voice as polite as she could muster for a non-human creature said;

"Excuse me, Mr Goblin. My nephew requests access to his vault, for his school supplies."

The goblin lifted his gaze from his work and peered down at the woman and child before him. He bared his teeth. He knew it would intimidate humans but to goblins, it was a manner of formality and respect. Of course, the goblin did enjoy scaring humans, it is what helps make his day more interesting.

The goblin continued to scrutinize. His gaze rested on the boy and examined closely. He thought he could see something beneath the dark fringe of the boy but was unable to be certain he was seeing anything. The goblin then turned his gaze to Petunia and in a curt voice said,

"And what is the client's name?"

"Mr Harry James Potter." Petunia replied in a clipped tone.

The goblin was surprised but did not show it, not everyone came in claiming to be the boy who lived and saved them all, after all. He decided to humour them.

"Does Mr Potter have his key?" he asked, as one hand moved to rest on a stone engraved with a symbol that depicted sound. If the goblin pressed it, it would trigger a security alarm and immobilise the clients before him. He hoped they were imposters, he had not seen an execution before.

Harry Potter was confused. What key could the goblin be referring to here? He had never seen a key that was not the house key, even then he could never physically touch it. So how could Harry have a key on him now to access whatever wizards used to store money?

"No, Mr Potter does not have his key, Mr Goblin. He has never had a key while living with us. "Petunia admitted in a tone of defeat.

The only thing that stopped the goblin from pressing the ward-stone was his surprise. A client does not have their key? This has never been heard before in the history of Gringotts! Something was amiss here.

"I see." The goblin responded.

He then waved his free hand and a golden ornate bowl encrusted with rubies filled with water appeared on his desk. The goblin then waved his hand again and an empty scroll of parchment with a wax of gold appeared, along with a black eagle feather quill with a rather sharp nib that came with it. The goblin then turned his gaze onto Harry.

"If you are who you claim to be, you will have no issues taking part in this. Due to the nature of your claim, both status and account fault, it would be wise to not refuse. "The goblin warned Harry.

Harry nodded and said nothing as Petunia grabbed the scroll and quill and passed it to Harry. Harry peered at the scroll, unsure if he was meant to break the seal.

The goblin noticed the boys' plight and instructed him.

"Prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to land on the seal. Once the seal is broken and the scroll is open, write your name with that quill at the top. I warn you, It will use your blood as ink and this only used for security purposes."

Harry was shocked at what was expected of him. Not even 20 minutes into this strange new world and he was being asked to draw blood! Harry gathered his courage and pricked his finger with the sharp quill.

He moved his finger to hover over the golden seal and a couple drops of blood fell onto the seal. Upon contact the seal began to shine in a gold light and it suddenly broke and the scroll unfurled on its own.

As the scroll unfurled Harry felt a tingling sensation on his finger. Harry looked at where he pricked himself and saw that there was no bleeding wound, that the damage he self-inflicted had disappeared! Harry grinned as he already began to love magic.

Harry then turned his focus to the parchment and moved the quill to the top of the parchment. In slow, neat strokes, he wrote his name.

Harry James Potter was written in thin blood at the top. Nothing happened at first and Harry grew worried. He nervously looked at the goblin he who showed no indication of how he felt. Just when Harry was about to panic and apologize for a mistake, words in red began to appear on the parchment.

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Parents** : Lily Potter nee Evans: Mother

James Charlus Potter: Father

 **Titles:**

Sole Heir to House Potter. Becomes Lord upon seventh birthday.

Heir of Slytherin. Right of conquest by defeating Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort.

Heir of Peverell family by Potter line

 **Wealth:**

 **Potter Vault**

Galleons: 200,000,000

Sickles: 500,000

Knuts: 100,000

51% share in _Quality Quidditch Supplies_

30% share in _The Aprothecary_

70% share in _Grunnings_

90% share in _British Petroleum_

20% share in _Flourish and Blotts BookStore_

 **Trust Vault:**

Galleons: 10,000

Sickles: 1,000

Knuts: 500

 **Slytherin Vault:**

Galleons: 500,000,000

Sickles: 400,000,000

Knuts: 100,000

25% share in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Salazar Slytherin's personal tomes

Deed to The Serpents Nest, located in Edinburgh.

Harry was speechless! These figures before him were astronomical. He could not believe he possessed this much money, let alone money at all! Harry looked up at the goblin who was only smiling at Harry. The goblin then said in a tone that was surprisingly gentle for a goblin,

"Congratulations, Mr Potter. Not only are you famous for saving us, but you are the wealthiest wizard alive. You make the Malfoys look like a Weasley! Now, for the matter of your key. I admit you are going to need to draw blood again and place a couple drops in this bowl. "

Harry was given the ornate bowl and in his stupor he pricked the same finger with the quill again. Blood dropped into the liquid and no sooner had the water rippled red that Harry begun to feel the tingling in his finger again. Moments later the water had vanished and in its place laid a golden key with rubies encrusted around the edges. Harry took it with shaking fingers.

The goblin looked at the young lord to be and then barked out,

"Griphook! Come here! A client needs your services."

Moments later a goblin who was dressed similar to the bankers present was at the side of Harry. The senior goblin peered down at Griphook and commanded,

"Take Mr Potter to his vault. Vault 687."

Griphook saluted and replied,

"Yes, Throatslasher."

Harry blinked at the violent names but said nothing of it, this would be just another strange thing involved in the world of magic. Griphook then led Harry and Petunia through a side ornate door and down a passage way.

After a few minutes Harry and Petunia found themselves in an underground cavern with a rail track that ran through the crevice. Griphook whistled and a mining cart without a driver or any passenger came hurtling to a stop, resting next to Griphook. Petunia look dismayed.

"I remember this place.." She said with a hint of bitterness.

Harry looked at Petunia curiously but was soon ushered into the cart and Petunia followed. Inside the cart were plush looking seats with handle bars on each side, which Harry had no idea what for. In the back of the cart was a seat that towered over the rest with a lantern resting in it. Behind the seat was a ladder that provided a means of climbing up.

Griphook climbed the ladder and got into the seat and waited for Harry and Petunia to sit down. No sooner had they sat down Griphook clapped his hands and said with glee,

"Go!"

The cart roared to life and immediately began to speed down the track. Harry was caught by surprise but quickly found himself enjoying this wild ride. Sharp dips and turns made him shout in fun,his hands up in the air, but he could quickly hear a high pitched screaming. Harry turned to look at his aunt and found her white as a sheet and gripping the handle bars, which Harry now understood their purpose.

Onwards they descended beneath the Earth with dripping stalactites that hung so close to the occupants of the class. Harry tried keeping his eyes fixed on various bends to get a glimpse of what may lay beyond the darkness. Once he thought he saw a flash of fire and a roar but they were past it before he could get a proper look.

After 10 minutes the cart began to slow down to a stop outside a large walk in iron vault. Harry looked and saw it say 687. This was HIS vault! The cart doors opened and Harry eagerly jumped out, Petunia weakly getting out after him.

Griphook grinned with sharp teeth at the pair and walked to the vault door. He ran a gnarled finger from as high as he could reach to the bottom and then stood back.

Clinking could be heard as the locks undid themselves and after a moment, the door slowly swung open with purple smoke billowing out of the door. Harry stepped in and gasped at what he saw.

Piles of large golden coins rose to his head from the floor! Silver coins were fraction of the height and bronze coins the size of large bottle lids were strewn across the vault. Harry did what any poor boy who found lost riches that he possessed would sensibly do, he lay on the gold and made snow angel movements, bathing in the money.

Petunia went to follow Harry in but found herself forcibly prevented by Griphook. With a snarl he growled,

"Only the key holder may enter! As you are not, you must remain outside. This is your only warning!"

Petunia was disgruntled at being roughly handled by this creature but knew better than to argue with a very clear threat, especially by creatures that possessed abilities she could only dream of. She nodded her acceptance and Griphook moved to the edge of the door and passed a leather sack through the door.

"Take this sack and fill it with as much coin as you can, Mr Potter." Griphook said.

Harry got up from the money and grabbed the offered sack. He opened the sack and filled it with a large amount of gold, a moderate amount of silver and a handful of bronze. Harry drew the string and promptly left his vault. As soon as the door shut Harry was longing to be back in there.

Griphook escorted the pair to the cart and as they travelled back, Griphook advised Harry.

"The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. There are 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. To make a galleon from knuts would require 493 knuts, Mr Potter."

Harry was stunned for the rest of the ride and thanked Griphook for his help. Griphook was stunned!

"Never has a wizard thanked a goblin before. You are an interesting person indeed, Mr Potter."

With those words Petunia weakly steered Harry away from Griphook and out of the bank with his pocket bulging with money. Petunia looked at Harry and said gently,

"Let's get your books first, Flourish and Blotts is where you need to go."

Harry was excited to visit this book shop and eagerly followed his aunt who seemed to know where she was going. Around him Harry could see the alley become busier and saw some children hovering on brooms which really intrigued Harry. Before he could get a proper look Petunia had informed him that they had arrived.

Harry looked ahead and saw a large store with _Flourish and Blotts_ written in gold lettering between two books that appeared to be writing themselves. Petunia decided she did not want to enter the store and instructed Harry to head inside while she would wait outside.

Harry nodded and stepped in and found himself in what he would describe as a large library. Harry could see book shelves that reached the ceiling and each were filled with dusty tomes. Books were flapping around like birds to cross shelves. The books would shelve themselves, Harry would soon discover. Harry began to walk amongst the shelves with his left hand trailing along the book spines as he walked past.

Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven as he browsed the spell tomes. Here, at his touch, was countless knowledge of arcane arts that he could wield. It was at this moment that Harry decided he would learn as much magic as possible.

Harry pulled his list out and looked at the books. He had no idea how he was going to carry all this. Harry made his way to a section titled _First Years_. This section was filled with children of Harry's own age and he began to look for his books.

Harry soon found his first book, _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 1_ and grabbed it. As he did, another hand reached at the same time and grabbed his.

This hand felt soft and a jolt ran through Harry. He looked up, his battered glasses dangling on his nose and looked to his right to see a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him, a bright smile on her face. Harry felt his heart racing for a few moments before he withdrew his hand.

"You should take the book, ladies first." Harry said with a hint of nerves.

The girl giggled and said with an airy tone,

"Oh pish. You grabbed the book first, I was too slow! You take it, I insist."

Harry blushed at the girl and smiled brightly. For reasons he did not know, he felt his stomach doing flip flops. He nodded and took the book. He looked at the girl and extended his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." He said with a grin.

The girls blue eyes widened at the name and she stumbled forward, only for Harry to catch her on instinct. She blushed in embarrassment at her near fall. She stood up and shook his hand, squeaking,

"I'm Naila. Naila Gradh."

Harry blushed at the given name and felt his lips curve into a wide smile. Harry nodded and stammered out

"F-First year t-too?"

Harry mentally scolded himself for the idiotic question. Of course she is a first year, she was in the first year aisle!

Naila giggled at the question and raised an eyebrow at Harry, chirping,

"My you ARE an observant one aren't you? Here we are, standing in the first year aisle for books and you ask me if I am a first year. Of course I am you goofball!"

He nodded his head and decided to continue looking for his books.

"I m-must be going, Naila. I need to purchase my books."

Naila recognized his embarrassment and smiled, bidding him a cheerful farewell. Harry hurried past, nearly stumbling. The rest of his purchases went without event.

When Harry had paid the due amount he was surprised to find the pretty young cashier shrunk the books to fit in his pocket. Harry took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. The books were still shrunk, no trick indeed.

"How did you do that?!" Harry marvelled.

The cashier chuckled and winked,

"Magic!" she said.

Harry chuckled at the remark and put his purchase into his pocket, assured they will expand in 12 hours' time. Harry left the bookshop and met Petunia outside an hour after going inside. She did not look rather happy for waiting such a long period.

"Making me wait an hour, the nerve! I thought you would be in and out, I do not want to spend any more time than I need in this freak show!"

Harry felt his heart sink at the scolding. He knew this new behaviour of his aunt was too good to be true. Harry frowned and lowered his head in submission. In a voice heavy with pain he replied,

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia. I..I did not mean to be that long. I made a new friend.."

Rather than being happy for Harry, Petunia was even more incensed!

"A friend?!" she hissed into his ear. "What would you know about friendship?"

Harry was crushed at that statement. It was true, he knew nothing about friendship, the Dursleys saw to that. Every time he was becoming close to someone at school, Dudley and his gang would beat them up until they stopped associating with Harry. Harry looked at his list and saw he still required clothing for wizardy school and a wand.

"Aunt Petunia, I still need my robes and a wand.."

"Fine. You will want to go to Madam Malkins, it is up the road and to the left. Ollivanders is where you go for a wand, it's the third store on right after entering this alley."

Harry nodded and made his way to Madam Malkins, after five minutes he spotted a store with gold lettering and a dress changing from light blue to a black and gold robe every few seconds. Harry marvelled at the site and walked in, a sound similar to a canary signalling an arrival filled the shop.

Inside Harry saw various garments made of the finest silk, clothing that looked like robes and fabrics of every colour imaginable. Harry was looking at a nearby golden robe that boasted it was made of something called Acromantula silk when a young voice was heard behind him.

"Good morning young man, may I help you?"

Harry jumped and spun around, yelping out "Y-yes!"

Behind a counter stood a woman that looked middle aged and yet sounded no more than twenty. She was dressed in a black dress robe with blue trimming. She smiled at the boy who was evidently a first year and gestured him to the side.

'Please, stand over here and I will take your measurements. Obviously you are a first year, like the other client I am helping.' The lady said gently.

Harry nodded and scurried over to where she indicated, behind some screens that looked like clothing to anyone on the store side. Tape measures appeared out of thin air and began taking measurements of every inch of young Harry, including his nostrils for some odd reason.

After a couple minutes the measurements were taken and the woman waved a thin stick to make the measurements disappear and another wave conjured a piece of parchment with various figures on it. Nodding she told Harry to wait and that she would be back momentarily with appropriate clothing.

A few moments after she left a voice that sounded very much like befitting an aristocrat made itself known that was to Harry's left and just behind.

'First year as well? Of course you are, why else would you be in Madam Malkins getting your measurements taken. If you were any other year, you would merely be bringing your robes in for alteration.'

Harry turned around and saw a young boy with blonde hair sleeked back neatly. His shoulders were back and he had an expression that showed mild boredom, along with a hint of curiosity in the childs grey eyes. The young boy was dressed in dark robes, with pins still attached to the seams. Harry nodded and replied.

'Yes, I got my letter yesterday.'

The blonde boy looked at Harry and said with a hint of disbelief,

'You got your letter yesterday and came today? I got my letter a week ago but Father said shopping would need to wait due to important business he had to conduct prior.'

Harry did not know how to respond so he merely nodded his head, hoping the boy would not notice his confusion. Apparently Harry was in luck, because the child indeed did not notice.

'Father is very important among us wizards, he helps create laws along with our Minister, Cornelius Fudge. We help protect our own, from the likes of muggle borns who barely have any magic within their lineage.'

The boy looked at Harry and saw the indifference on his face. The blonde haired boy realized that either this child was a muggle born due to his reaction, or lack of, or a neutral party. Hoping he was neutral, the child decided to try and make a connection. He extended his hand.

'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,' Draco said in a clear voice. A voice that sounded well used to introductions and knowing of the owners stature.

Harry extended his hand to shake and replied with a grin and relief in his voice,

'I'm Harry. Harry Potter.'

Draco was stunned and the only indication was the slight widening of his eyes. Here he was not only preparing for school but shaking hands with the famous Harry Potter! Father would encourage him to connect with Harry and so Draco decided then and there to build a connection.

'It is a huge honour to make your acquaintance, Harry Potter. I can help you amongst our peers, my family is very influential. Not as influential as yours, however.'

Harry was confused. His family was influential? Perhaps it was the money he possessed that made his family name important. Upon that thought he remembered what the goblins at Gringotts had told him previously, "You make a Malfoy look like a Weasley." Here was a Malfoy, obviously of a regal stature in terms of mannerism and apparently Harry was higher? Harry decided he would like to learn one day how much the difference was.

'Please, call me Harry.' Harry said with a big grin.

Draco nodded and quipped

'Call me Malfoy publicly, Draco in private, please.'

Harry was a little confused by this request but agreed never the less. Their conversation was cut short when black robes were suddenly thrust into his arms. Harry had forgotten what he was waiting for and after a screen was conjured for privacy, changed into them. He found they were a very comfortable fit and told the clerk, who he found out was Cassandra Malkin, the daughter of Madam Malkin herself. Moments later he was bidding goodbye to Draco and paid for his purchases. He requested his robes to be shrunk which Cassandra did for him, then left the store.

Harry then made his way back down the alley and found Petunia looking disgruntled as she stood outside Ollivanders. Half an hour she had waited, in this place that was so spiteful to her. Her sister and nephew were magical and yet she, was not. Perhaps being the older sister was not so grand after all. She saw Harry approaching and barked,

"Into this store, quickly now!"

Harry did as he was told and ducked inside. Harry found himself inside a rather small shop heavy with dust. Mountains of boxes lined the walls around him, with bits of parchment strewn across the ground and broken glass around the room. Harry was a little concerned at this wreckage and walked up to a counter to check if everything was alright. In a nervous voice he called out,

'Hello?' Is everything alright?'

No less than a couple seconds later, a ladder slid into view from a room situated behind the counter. On it was a rather old man who looked no older than 70. His eyes appeared to stare into Harry's very soul and he got off his ladder. He walked to Harry and calmly reassured Harry,

'Yes Mr Potter, everything is quite alright. Now, I presume you are here for a wand?'

Harry was shocked! How did this man know his name? Harry knew he was famous but surely not everyone knew what he looked like now, right?

Harry only nodded and said timidly,

'Yes, a wand is what I require."

"Alright than, Mr Potter, just stay here and wave whatever wand I give you. The wand chooses the wizard, so do not be alarmed if the process takes some time. '

Harry had no clue what the man was on about but agreed never the less. In moments, boxes of various looking wands were given to Harry. Harry waved every single one and each time resulted in various results of destruction, including setting the store keepers hair on fire!

The store keeper was not troubled and flicked his wand to send a small jet of water onto his head to douse the fire. He took the wands away and shuffled to the back. He then stared at a box that had not been touched, not even offered for the past 10 years. He looked at and Harry could hear him say "I wonder."

The male brought a single box and opened it. Inside Harry saw a holly wand with a smooth, polished finish and took it. As soon as he grabbed it Harry felt a warmth in his hand that spread to his body. He waved his wand and dark violet sparks burst from the wand tip.

'Curious, very curious, Mr Potter. I remember every wand I have ever made and sold Mr Potter. This wand shares a core with another. Inside this wand is a tail feather from a phoenix and this phoenix gave one other feather, just one. It is curious you are chosen for this wand when the brother wand, gave you your scar.' Mr Ollivander had said with a whisper.

Harry was gobsmacked and a little disturbed. Of all wands that chose him, it HAD to be the one that was related to his parents murderers? Harry did not like the implications of what this could mean. Harry looked at Mr Ollivander and said with nerves,

'T-thank you..I think. How much is my wand?'

Ollivander looked at Harry,

'6 galleons,Mr Potter. '

Harry promptly counted out 6 gold coins and passes it to Ollivander. After promising to take good care of his wand, he hurried out of the shop looking a little disturbed.

Petunia noticed Harry's expression but did not press on it, inwardly she was hoping the old wand maker did not scare Harry too much, she needed him out of her hair after all. She knew the boy would require a pet of some kind and so she guided him to Eyelops owl emporium.

Inside was more than just owls, there were snakes, toads, cats, puppies and even pet snails. Harry was instantly drawn to a beautiful white owl that was behind him by two rows. Harry did not know what drew him to this particular owl but as soon as he fixed his eyes on the amber iris of the owl, he felt a connection of more than just like. He felt like he was meeting an old friend. He raised his arm and the owl immediately flew to it.

Mr Eyelops was surprised because this owl had always been asleep whenever someone came in. Yet this time, not only was the bird awake but taking interest in the child. He made his way to the child and cleared his throat.

'Excuse me, young Sir. How did you get this owl to respond? She has always been ignoring every other customer I have ever had for the past couple years.'

Harry turned around and said with a shrug,

'She was waiting for the right person. It turns out it was me. How much for Hedwig? That's her name, she told me!'

Mr Eyelops raised an eyebrow at the statement of the owl telling this child her name but chose not to press it.

'4 galleons and 2 sickles. This will cover life time vaccinations for Hedwig, a cage that can expand to a walk in aviary and I will even include some owl treats and a perch.'

Harry quickly paid the fee and left the store with Hedwig refusing her cage and sitting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry had forgotten his potion supplies and quickly purchased them, along with a trunk that had 5 magical compartments that could fit a library, walk in wardrobe, potion ingredients, a safe and general storage. The total was 50 galleons, 45 spent on the trunk but felt it was necessary.

Harry was sorely tempted to buy a golden cauldron but the store keeper informed Harry those were only effective for fifth year and up potions; even then it would only be required for potion work at home and not at Hogwarts itself. The store keeper advised Harry to purchase another potion book called, " _The properties of Potions, how to ensnare yourself and your colleagues."_ It was written by someone called SSN.

Inside, he was told, contained the various magical properties of plants and stones that were involved with potions and that the Hogwarts potions master, Severus Snape, did appreciate a student who took the initiative to buy more than the recommended book as there were some things a student is meant to know by 11. Harry paid for his items and left the store, meeting Aunt Petunia outside.

Petunia was relieved Harry was finished, it had been a slow day in Diagon Alley. She just wanted to go home and go back to normality. She grabbed Harry by the arm and steered him to a door next to the brick wall they came through. They opened it to find themselves leaving a door beside the restroom of the Leaky Cauldron and they hurriedly left to return to the car and return to the Dursleys.

The drive was uneventful. Upon arrival to 4 Privet Drive, Petunia told Harry to go upstairs and use Dudleys spare bedroom. The cupboard would be too small to house Harry's magical items and she honestly feared what could happen now that Harry had a tool capable of manifesting his magic, even subconsciously. Harry was informed that he would not speak of this to Vernon or Dudley and that she would drive him to Kings Cross the following week. Before that point, he was to stay to his room while Vernon was home, otherwise he would just be in the way and likely punished.

Petunia hated seeing the freak beaten so badly by her husband but something compelled her to ignore it, it was almost like this was her revenge upon Lily for being so highly praised by her parents when they were younger. However, just this once, she wanted to try and prevent some harm to do the child, if only to not raise any suspicion upon arrival to Hogwarts.


End file.
